The Line between Fiction and Reality
by hahuh20
Summary: What if the lines were blurred between what was Danny & Marc's fiction and Aaron & Jackson's reality?
1. First Impressions

Ok really don't know where this is coming from  
>but it pop in my head so i had to write it down<br>frankly it's 4 in the morning and i didn't exactly proof read so it's probably full of errors  
>but i had to see how this would work<br>please let me know i should even continue  
>ok back to continuing my first story<p>

please review and tell me honestly what you think ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or its characters, they belong to ITV

xx

When Gavin had proposed that Aaron was in fact gay and that was the reason for his out of control behavior. Danny was confused about it, he had played this character for over a year and half and it never occurred to him that Aaron could be gay. Gavin had explained how the coming out story would pan out and was considerate enough to let him decide whether he wanted to go down that path.

He took a moment to himself and thought _'Gavin took a chance on me and trusted that I'd be the right fit for Aaron way back when and for that I had to trust his judgment that he knows what will work for the role'_

He couldn't refuse the chance to take the journey with Gavin and develop Aaron as a solid character on the show.

So he agreed. He had done the whole coming out story with Dominic (Paddy) and he thought the scenes came out brilliant. He didn't really enjoy having to play out the scenes with Adam (Adam), his best mate because it made him nervous to have to be that close to him. He figured it's because they were close mates and didn't want it to weird between them but they were both actors they would deal. And they did, now they actually share and apartment near the studio making it easier to come into work every day.

When he decided to take on this gay storyline he really hadn't considered the idea that he'd actually have to kiss another bloke.

You might be thinking that was a given but it honestly hadn't been something to come to mind with he made his choice. He had truthfully been focused on finally getting a huge part and was ready to jump into it head first.

But as he sat on the couch in his apartment that little detail he had completely overlooked came smack into his face as he read:

* * *

><p><em>Jackson (Marc): You're not that bad looking, are you?<em>

_Jackson nervously gives Aaron a little half smirk._

_Then he reaches his hand out to snake it around Aaron's neck as he slowly leans in to plant a soft kiss on the mechanic's lips. Aaron was shocked but still responded to the contact. As they pull away…_

_Jackson (Marc): Next week, yeah?_

_Aaron (Danny): Yeah I'll call ya._

_Jackson can't help but let a smile spread across his face as he turns to go._

_Leaving Aaron licking his lips wanting to severe their small moment._

* * *

><p>How had he missed this? Obviously this was part of the whole 'gay' thing right I mean of course Aaron would have to kiss someone and being that he was gay that someone had to be a bloke. So why hadn't he put two and two together? And now there was no turning back he had made his decision and would have to go through with it.<p>

Looking back at the script he lingered over the name _Marc_. Who was this guy? Why was he just finding out about this yeah sure the script was two weeks in advance even though he hadn't bothered to read it until now but still he should have been warned at least right? Four days - Four days 'til he'd have to go through with it… great this is going to be interesting.

**"Mate, what's with the face?"** He hadn't noticed that Adam had come through door

**"You look they're making you wear a dress and make up or something, what's up?"** he couldn't help given him a hard time, it had been a long night and he was coming in at 7 in the morning and needed a pick me up before he threw himself into bed.

**"Shut up…"**

**"Nah they have this new guy in my script have you heard of a Marc something or other"**

**"Nope haven't heard a thing about it"**

**"Yeah same"**

**"Why what's the issue?"**

**"Well he's apparently the guy that they are having me kiss"**

**"Well mate it's not exactly a shock I mean what did you think"** he was laughing on at Danny zoned out face

**"Could you imagine if we had to, you know"**

**"Let's not and say we didn't ok…"**

**"… I gotta go in I've actually got work to do unlike you"** using the hand he was holding his rolled up script to help him get off the couch intentionally crimpling it. Showing how much he cared for this new development.

**"Yeah yeah lover boy… don't do anything I wouldn't do"** as he shut the door to his room ready to get some much need kip.

While Danny made an effort to slam the front door as he left for work.

* * *

><p>Marc hadn't been on the set of Emmerdale since he first played Bob Hope's son, Josh Hope in 2006 but he was anxious for this new role as Jackson Walsh.<p>

When he auditioned for the role he wasn't very optimistic because he had already appeared as a completely different character on the show and didn't think the producers would even consider him. And frankly what did he know about playing a gay guy and could he really pull it off but after lots of nagging from his girlfriend, Amy she convinced him to give it a go.

I couldn't really blame her from complaining all the time I mean who wants a boyfriend who is either spending money on acting school or just sitting on the couch feeling sorry for himself.

Amy was a gem, she always put up with his bullshit and he loved having her around but he just couldn't seem to put all of himself into their relationship and showed. He hated that he made her second guess herself sometimes but whenever he tried he seemed to overcompensate and she hated that even more. But she still couldn't bring herself to live him because she loved him to death and wrote it off as a phase.

But anyways…

Now he was walking into the studio ready to catch up with old colleagues and meet his new work mates, well he hoped they'd be mates since he'd be working there for over six months.

Marc never really had any problems making a good impression so he wasn't so worried.

* * *

><p>He had every intention of finding out who this Marc was as he pulled into the parking lot outside of the studio.<p>

As he came in there was a group of close mates crowded in the lounge all laughing at something he couldn't quite see.

**"Hiya"** trying to get their attention, well anyone for that matter, whatever it was sure had then distracted.

Deciding to walk up and find out with all the excitement was about; he nudged James (Ryan) out was on the outside of the crowd

**"Hey, you're early;**

**"Adam was doing me head in"**

**"'Partying again yeah, well you gotta meet the new guy…hilarious mate"**

**"MATE!"** James yelled catching the attention of everybody

Navigating through Dominic (Paddy), Mark (Marlon) and Sophie (Holly) to finally get to the source of all the fuss.

**"Danny meet Marc**

**Marc meet Danny"**

Danny was now looking at his back as he stood up and turned away from whatever he was doing with Kirsty (Roz).

They finally came face to face with each other, blue to brown and their breath's seemed to get catch in their throats.

What the hell is going on, he couldn't move, he hadn't expected to react this way when he met Danny. But he couldn't seem to make himself spoke let alone say hi.

After a few ackward seconds.

**"Marc?"** James quizzed

**"Right sorry umm…to earlier in the morning…you know**

**Hiya, nice to meet you mate"** offering his hand out to Danny

Danny finally took it only to let go like he'd been shocked or something

**"Yeah sure mate"**

Shit had he noticed how weird he was acting?

_'Get it together what the hell is wrong with you mate you must be trippin'_

**"Right well I gonna get a cig see ya around then"** Danny needed to get some not so fresh air to wake him up he must have been more tired than he thought that had to explain what was going on.

**"Definitely"** as Kirsty (Roz) pulled Marc's attention back to her allowing Danny to slip out

As he took a pull of his cigarette, _'he's going to be trouble I can tell'_ and released his breathe, the taste of tobacco no longer serving to calm him, _'this can't be good'_

_xx_

_rate love it, hate it , loathe it ;)_


	2. Anticipation

Thanks for the reviews and to those who read it, and subscribed I really appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters or words, they belong to ITV

Hope you in enjoy ;)

xx

He had gotten through the whole day of shooting it was pretty simple, he had to do a few scenes with that Marc guy nothing to write home about. Unfortunately he did hurt his knuckles when he had to pretend to hit those _damn_ dumpsters which lead to an encounter with Marc that he'd rather not think about but he'd live nonetheless.

It was easy to play like he was annoyed at the guy because he was; everyone seemed to like him and he became the center of attention without even trying. Danny just kept his distance; he didn't like how this Marc got him worked up. And he certainly was looking forward to the next day on set. They didn't actually have to kiss yet but close to it anyway.

* * *

><p>It had gone great he had finally finished getting through his first day on the set; he thought it went alright nothing to difficult. He had spent two days at the studio before he actually got to go on set and the boss man had told him to use the time to get a feel of the place again. He knew he shouldn't have worried so much about how he would get on with everyone. And it was really great to see Tony (Bob) after all these years.<p>

But Marc couldn't exactly say it had been completely smooth sailing with everyone at the studio. He'd only seen Danny when James (Ryan) had introduced them the first day and that didn't seem to go as well as planned for either of them. And then only the short time during their scenes at the Bar West site.

Danny seemed really tense but he'd just put it off saying that it was all part of the scene and not to take it to personal.

But after the scene Marc had heard that Danny messed up his knuckles and thought it would be decent of him to check up, not that he would be much help but just as a nice gesture, you know break the ice so to speak. And what had he gotten for his trouble, just a "no thanks" and a "bye" should have said "get lost" by the vibe he was getting. Afterwards the teen had done pretty much anything and everything to avoid him.

Sure it had been weird between them when they first met but they couldn't exactly avoid each other, the guy was in practically all of his scenes for the time being and he had hoped that he would hit it off with him more than anyone else.

He'd have to figure out a way to get them to get along a bit better at least enough that they could be in the same room without having cameras and lights all around.

He was done with his scenes early and had finished them over an hour ago but Amy wasn't expecting him until later on so he decided not to run off home yet, not really in the mood for the grinding routine.

So he was on the couch in the lounge breezing over his script for the week and preparing for tomorrow.

He had read over the scenes a million times and he knew how uncomfortable and intense it would be to shoot and it didn't help that they weren't the least bit familiar with each other.

Maybe that was it, maybe Danny wasn't so comfortable with the intimate scenes but then again I mean come on it's not like I've been dreaming to do this either but work is work.

So he came to the conclusion that he couldn't give the younger guy much of an excuse for brushing him off. If they actually had a full conversation then he'd see that they were both professionals well he was anyways and it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

He heard a low creeking noise that crept through his concentration and looked in the direction the sound appeared to be coming from. There he was, in the flesh by the look on the other guy's face he could that his presence wasn't expected nor wanted. Danny simple gave him a nod as he turned to make his way out of the lounge.

Basically scrambling to his feet **"Hey"** making him stop in tracks and finally turn around to face him

**"Yeah?"** sounding annoyed with him already

**"Listen could I talk to ya for a sec."**

**"Well you're doing that already, watchu want?"**

**"I'm just wondering what I did wrong that you're being like this wit me"**

**"I'm not being like anyway...Sorry I ain't following you around like a dog like just about everyone else here"**

**"Are you serious mate, is that really what this is about? I'm just trying to make a few mates and have a good time working with everybody. Sorry if that's bothering you, NO you know what I'm not sorry I mean this has got to some kind of joke right. You acting like a little jealous prat all because you gotta share your mates."**

**"I'm not jealous but your little goodie goodie act, ain't gonna cut it"**

**"How the hell would you know that I'm putting on an act this is the most you've said to me since I got here. And you're standing there making bullshit assumptions about me"**

**"You know, I shouldn't have even asked...just forget see ya tomorrow, hopefully you'll be in a better mood at least half decent"**

Now it was his turn to get as far away from that bloody prat before he did something he'd regret. He wasn't exactly a saint but he wasn't one that lost his temper over a flat pint either but that guy was winding him up thin.

But what got to him was that he knew that couldn't have been it; it wasn't like he'd possibly become best friends with everyone in the matter of two days it just didn't fit.

Xx

_'Jealous'_ he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he leaned against the door to hold his weight.

If only that would have been it, it's a much simpler, less complicated emotion to deal with, being that he actually knew what it was. But right now his head was mashed and he felt nauseous not in the way you feel when you might lose your dinner, no this was nerves, pure nerves.

He knew he shouldn't have gone off like that and truthfully he was a pretty easy going, laid back type of guy normally you could ask just about anyone. But when Marc was around he was tense, on edge and defensive and he probably just made things much worse by kicking off.

He needed to get home and relax, clear his head a bit and forget about everything as he pushed through the doors, _'BRILLIANT PLAN!' _as if he hadn't thought of that already.

But was it just him, Marc didn't seem all that bother by him at all really but he'd definitely picked up on his mood.

He was glad Marc had decided to be the one to storm off first because he couldn't have made his feet move, not with him being that close.

He'd have to work on that as he thought to himself _'Come on I'm an actor I should able to appear relaxed and normal, right?'_ Already doubting himself, which wasn't very encouraging.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up with a massive headache because the night before him and Adam thought it would be a great idea to stay up 'til 3 getting absolutely bladdered. As he heard the obnoxious beeping coming from his alarm, he popped his head from the top of his sheets and he knew once he saw 8:05a.m. flashing at him that he had only had about five hours and five minutes of sleep. Looking at the extra five minutes on the clock, he had to have pushed snooze or something to tired to remember.<p>

He jumped up as something slammed into his door and made a weird thud as it hit the ground.

**"MATE turn the BLOODY thing off already, I can't take another minute of it, WAKE THE HELL UP!"**

He let out a low growl as he reached over to turn off his alarm that made his ears feel like they were bleeding. Okay so no snooze, more like he slept right through it.

**"THANK YOU, you're a doll"** his gratitude dripping with sarcasm

**"Ah mate, give a rest, will ya"**

Well at least he could blame his attitude on his bangin' headache.

He crawled out of bed still feeling groggy, and mindlessly grabbed his towel that was thrown on the dresser. Walking out of his room, the next thing he knew he was falling and landing right on his right knee. Letting out a groan as he tried to rub away the pain radiating from his kneecap. He looked behind him to find a pair of sneakers lying in front of his door discovering the reason for his unpleasant trip straight to the floor and his newfound pain.

Just then Adam came out of the bathroom followed by a big cloud of steam to see the state of his best mate and couldn't help but laugh. **"Mate you really should watch where you're going might hurt yourself"** which awarded him a sneaker straight to his chest **"Shit"** rubbing his chest where the shoe had assaulted him **"Was only joking" "Come on get up you whiny git"** offering his hand out, getting a scowl before Danny reluctantly accepted

**"Yeah whatever"** noticing the steaming still lingering at the entrance to the bathroom

**"Ahhh you better have left me some hot water"**

Making a run for his bedroom, yelling over his shoulder, **"To late"**

Well he figured a cold shower might wake him up and wipe away his rambling thoughts not that he was going to like it much, his morning showers were treasured part of his day which was turning out to be not all that great to begin with.

He was finally ready to head off grabbing his coat and just before he shut the door he ran back in to grab his script ,as if he'd even needed it now that he'd read it from front to back more times than he was sure was necessary.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were both sitting in wardrobe and makeup having everything reapplied and getting ready for their arguing scene at Smithy Cottage.<p>

Now they were waiting to be called in.

Marc was the one playing the avoiding game now and Danny didn't like it one bit. Staring into the double mirror they were sitting in front willing the older man to glance his way. When he could see that wasn't going to happen on its own, well then he'd have to make it happen.

**"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday I was just having a bad day that's all"**

Finally getting the older guy to look up at him through the mirror with his gaze locked on him. Again feeling like his breath was caught waiting for a response.

**"Try a few days"**

**"Yeah I know alright and that's why I wanted to apologize I've not exactly given you the best welcoming."** Losing Marc's gaze and not getting much a response

'_What did he want a fucking apology written out in blood or something?'_

Tired of the deafening silence that fell over them. He turned in his seat and grabbed Marc's arm to get him to face him. Instantly realizing that wasn't the best idea as his hand fell on to the other guy's arm he words are jumbled and he couldn't get them out. Causing him to get a questioning look for Marc.

**"I, uh I was, umm…"** taking a breath to calm his nerves, **"I was th-thinking if we could just start over and try and get on"**

Finally getting an almost breathtaking smile **"Yeah that's sound good"**

Marc offered his hand out to seal their truce.

'_Shit'_ he wasn't sure he could bear any more contact cuz he wasn't enjoying what it did to him. But knew he wouls have to deal, not wanting it to get weird again. Reluctantly bring his hand up towards the awaiting hand, "Danny and Marc, ready for ya" shooting up from his seat before their hands could touch grateful for the interruption.

Marc took a second going over their short conversation, admittedly he had planned on ignoring the very existence of the guy until it was absolutely necessary but he couldn't do it the end. He was taken aback by Danny's apology, confused as to why but he didn't want to question it.

Marc wasn't sure what had got the younger man to change his tune but he was simply happy it seemed to be working itself out. Hoping it would be a permanent thing.

Finally getting up from his chair as he made his way over to his mark then getting a few last minute comments about the camera angle he needed to be in.

* * *

><p>Yelling and arguing with pure annoyance has become something of an art for Danny, something he has enacted for. Oh yeah he felt in his element, he felt good, top notch as he wiped through his scene like a pro knowing every emotion, knowing gesture to make the scene that much more powerful. He was gonna show Marc how the big boys do it.<p>

But what he didn't like was feeling cornered he hated doing scenes where he was trapped, stuck in one place to long if anyone bothered to notice he bounced around the set like a mad man and that wasn't only for the benefit of character but it just seemed to work for him.

That stuck feeling was finally hitting him after all the yelling and defiance he was up against the door frame to small for one person let alone two, and the worst part of it was he was trapped with Marc. They were close enough that he could smell him and he couldn't say how much he hated it, he wished he could but if he was honest the guy smelt amazing and as the older man talked he could feel his cool breath brush against his face.

He needed to clear his head he needed to get this right or he'd be stuck doing the scene over and over until he got it down and he didn't think his nerves could manage it.

'What happened when you told 'em?" thankful that it was his last line because he didn't know how he could concentrate for much longer.

He was nervous, NO he was supposed to act nervous not actually be nervous but he was and he didn't need help get his breathing thick and heavy because it already was. He throat felt as dry as sand paper making it hard to swallow. He couldn't stop himself from looking back and forth from liquid brown eyes to inviting lips. He felt himself lean forward slightly only to bring himself slamming back into the frame ever so lightly.

"Nothing"

He couldn't help but feel like they were to close but way to far apart all at the same time. He was confused he didn't know what was going on with him and he had the irresistible urge to lean forward and touch his lips to Marc's. But how could he, why would he it was all so confusing. But the feeling alone was clear.

"They just want me to be happy...because you can be"

He was leaning more than before remembering that it was all part of the script, Marc was pretty amazing he actually looked like _Jackson_ wanting to kiss _Aaron, _where as he probably looked like an idiot. He was supposed to close in slowly as Dominic (Paddy) and Marc (Marlon) were supposed to walk in but he couldn't stop himself, he could slow his pace.

Right on cue Dominic and Mark walked through that door but he didn't notice them at all, all he noticed were Marc's lips but he also noticed Marc was moving either he was turning he was coming at him. Their lips were centimeters away from each other he couldn't hear anything he could see anything passed his face but as their lips touch ever so gently it all came crumbling.

Pulling back all of a sudden he could hear, he could see not only shock played on Marc's but also Dominic and Mark's faces.

He didn't know what to do this was a nightmare so he went back on the defense trying to salvage to moment.

He pushed his hands into Marc's chest as hard as he could pinning him as he heard the back of the other guy's head hit the frame.

**"YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO TURN!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WIT YA"**

xx

Marc was still in shock and he was little dizzy from what just happened and his head hurt like hell. Danny was right he was supposed to turn but he didn't…obviously.

He had been fine until Danny had looked at him like the guy was really Aaron and he was really Jackson and for a moment he wished he really was. He wanted Danny to kiss him more than anything at that moment he couldn't make sense of it. He wasn't even thinking clearly as Danny leaned in, it all felt real and he couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop.

And now eyes were all on him Danny's face no longer looking at him with want but just anger. Almost thankful that Danny had his hands holding him against the wood grinding into his back because he'd surely have fall over without the support.

"**I don't -I didn't, I didn't mean too"** how could he be to blame he'd paid anyone who could think clearly while this guy's lips were so close -

_WAIT why am I the one - he hadn't move either, I mean he couldn't have, I was able to touch his lips because he let me because he didn't turn away either._

Neither of them did but why?

Gaining a newfound strength he grabbed Danny but the wrists and twisted earning a groan for the younger man.

Speaking through his teeth **"You didn't turn either!"** as he squeezed tighter while Danny fought to loosen his grip.

Seeing the scene play out in front of them Dominic grabbed hold of Marc willing him to loosen his hold on the kid, **"Let go!"** pulling him off as Mark (Marlon) caught Danny who was already regaining his composure, ready to take advantage of Marc's situation.

Both boys fighting against the hands that constrained them. Now the scene was a mess back of the scene workers were now right in the middle of the two guys.

Both of them not taking their eyes off each other an unspoken language that their truce was done.

xx

Reviews are welcome whether you like it, love it, hate it, or depise it!

Sorry about the scene with Adam (Adam) and Danny (Aaron) couldn't help myself I love them in scenes together haven't had one in awhile.


End file.
